CINTA
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Ketika Sakura minta dibelikan ini. Dibelikan. Itu. Dibelikan./ dan sekarang Sakura galau tentang hubungannya dengan pemuda Uchihas itu/ AU/ drabble singkat


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**CINTA**

* * *

Tangan itu terulur kembali. Menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang sebagi alat jual beli yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Ia terus menatapnya. Entah kenapa ada sebersit perasaan ragu tentang dia. Dia begitu baik padanya, bahkan tak merasa keberatan ketika ia meminta untuk membayarkan makananya.

Namun kenyataannya sekarang ia bimbang. Apakah arti kedekatan mereka bagi pemuda itu?

* * *

_Yamanaka Ino menatapnya penuh selidik, "Jadi kau dan Sasuke selama ini tak pacaran, Sakura?" Nada suara itu terlihat begitu heran._

_Gadis identik warna merah muda itu mengangguk._

_"Aku tak percaya semua ini. Kalian berdua selalu bersama-sama, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama, bahkan Sasuke tak segan-segan membelikan apa yang kau minta." Yamanaka Ino menatap ke arahnya, "Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya memanfaatkannya, Saku?"_

_Gadis merah muda itu mendelik tak terima, "Aku tak seperti itu, Ino. Aku hanya... hanya..." Bahkan ia sendiri bingung dengan semua ini._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke kini yang tengah bingung mendapati tindak tanduk gadis di depannya yang tengah berdiam diri. Bukan tipikal Haruno Sakura yang ia kenal.

"Hei." Ia menyentil kecil jidat gadis itu, namun hanya usapan kecil pada jidatnya sebagai tanggapan dari gadis itu sebelum kembali menikmati waktu diamnya.

Tak kehabisan akal, Sasuke merebut es krim yang mulai meleleh di tangan gadis itu, membuatnya berpaling ke arahnya dengan tatapan mendelik. Merebut kembali es krim miliknya.

Sasuke memposisikan duduknya. Menikmati sore yang sebentar lagi berkunjung.

"Kau aneh hari ini, Sakura," katanya mengungkap apa yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya.

"Aa. Benarkah?" Gadis itu menatapnya innosen. Membuat pemuda di sampingnya menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Hn."

Mereka diam kembali. Bahkan Sakura tak terlalu mengindahkan ketika kepala Sasuke bersandar pada pundaknya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Sakura melirik sebentar kepala yang tengah bersandar di pundaknya, sebelum kembali menatap suasana di sekitar taman tempat mereka berada.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun." Ia berucap sendu.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menyernyit heran akan sikap gadis di sampingnya.

"Mungkin karena sejak kecil kita selalu bersama, aku jadi tak merasa kalau selama ini ternyata aku seperti memanfaatkan, Sasuke-kun..."

"Apa maksumu, Sakura?" Nada suara pemuda itu sedikit meninggi. Seakan tak suka akan ucapan gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya, "Maaf kalau selama ini aku memanfaatkan, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke diam, menanti gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Memaksa untuk dibelikan ini itu oleh Sasuke-kun, meminta ditemenin padahal Sasuke-kun sedang sibuk. Padahal aku bukan apa-apa Sasuke-kun tapi aku begitu melunjak tanpa tahu malu." Kalimat itu berakhir dengan kepala merah muda itu menunduk seperti manahan tangis.

.

.

Ah, entah sadar atau tidak kini Sasuke juga tengah memikirkan hal itu. Kenapa ia begitu takluk dengan gadis Haruno itu. Bahkan dengan rela hati menguras isi kantongnya ketika gadis itu minta dibelikan sesuatu.

Meskipun ia tahu tindakannya bodoh, namun ia terasa terbayar ketika senyum itu merekah ke arahnya. Senyum itu seperti menghipnotisnya.

.

"Karena kau berkata seperti itu aku jadi kepikiran, bodoh." Tangan Sasuke terulur. Menarik kepala merah muda itu untuk bersandar ke tubuhnya.

"Maksud, Sasuke-kun?" Bola mata hijau itu mengerjab bingung.

"Kenapa aku bisa takluk oleh cewek manja sepertimu." Ia tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

"..."

"Ternyata hanya satu kata sebagai alasannya, Sakura."

"..."

"Cinta. Mungkin karena aku mencintaimu sehingga mau saja kamu peralat."

Haruno Sakura cemberut. Mencubit tangan Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya.

"Hei, kau melukaiku, Sayang."

"Menyebalkan."

* * *

Tamat

* * *

Fic gaje yang diketik dalam waktu singkat. Tanpa berpikir sebelumnya, tiba-tiba aja jempol ini langsung buka hp dan nggak bisa berhenti ngentik.

Semoga tak terlalu mengecewakan untuk dibaca :D


End file.
